Never
by scribes23
Summary: "Can't you see? You'll never be done with me, because I'll never be done with you. I'll never stop thinking of that red pen, I'll never stop giving you maybes, I know how selfish that sounds but That's the only never that you'll get from me."


I still don't own anything :)

* * *

><p>"I told you as soon as we talk, it'll be over". Felicity turns and walk away from him. His hands lingered in the air, molded into the shape of her face, the warmth now gone.<p>

The significance of the act was known to him, Oliver knew she wasn't just walking away from him literally but also walking away from whatever it is that they have.

And maybe it's for the better. He kept on telling himself before his phone vibrated.

"Hello" he answered.

"It's Barry, Barry Allen. I woke up, I could use some advice" Barry Allen, the guys struck by lightning. What does he want?

"I'll be right there" he walk towards the exit. Perfect timing he thought, Barry could keep his mind distracted. As he neared the door, a figure so familiar to him was seen in a distance.

It was late, and Felicity was unable to hail a cab. He approached her, thinking of the ways to start the conversation. She noticed him and nodded at him, it was as if the conversation earlier never happened.

"You need a ride?" He asked. And she wanted to roll her eyes. "Where's your car?"

"I, no, um, it's fine. I'll just call a cab. I didn't take my car with me, did you know that gasoline price on a hike nowadays?" She smiled at him.

"I'll take you home" He offered.

"No, I don't think that's the best idea" she said, wrapping her hands on her arms. It was late and cold, if she couldn't get a cab in the next minute, she'll freeze to death.

"Felicity" He removed his jacket and wrapped it on her. He help her put it on and he zipped it up. "Let's go"

He pulled her towards his bike and handed her a helmet. He got on and help her and turned the engine on.

"Hold tight" he instructed, in which she complied by putting her hands on his broad shoulder.

He grabbed her hands and wrapped it on his torso, pulling her close. This is as close as she can get. She rested her head on his removed the stand and drove off.

"Oliver" she calls him as the minutes passed.

"Don't" he begged, whatever it is that she's going to say, it'll break him even more.

He doesn't need another reason, it's better that it ended that way. As moments passed he's beginning to see how right her words are.

"We're here." He said. "I need to go, Barry Allen's awake and he's here to talk to me. I'll fill you next time."

Then he drove off as she watch his retreating figure, she thinks about how crazy the week was for her, for him, for them.

* * *

><p>It was now or never. She knew the implications of their talk, that's why she didn't want to talk. She didn't want to talk but it doesn't mean she didn't have anything to say.<p>

She wanted to say lots of things, she wanted to do lot of things. But it's all over now, over before they even started.

So she got on her bed turns her lights off and tried to sleep.

Hours had passed as a knock came on her door. She had her a motorcycle but she thought she was just imagining things, but when the knock came she knew she wasn't.

She open the door and let Oliver in.

"What is it?" She asked, not bothering to say hi. Something about Oliver seemed different.

"Nothing" he smiled. "I just saw something cool"

"O-kay. What are you doing here in-"she checked her wall clock. "12:30 in the morning?"

"Say it." He said as he walked to her kitchen.

"What?" she confusedly asked.

"Say whatever it is that you wanted to tell me earlier" his voice was firm and horsed.

"I seem to recall ending this" She commented.

"Yes you did. But I'm starting over again" that he is. Now or never, the phrase that keeps on bothering on her mind was also in his.

"I- I wanted to say I'm sorry" she looked up to him.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." He assured her.

"There is, I'm sorry that you had to chose." She sat on the counter top.

He place himself between her legs. The shadow of his body covering hers. "Do you want me to say it? To say that I never love you?" Their face are leveled.

"I need it" she smiled, but the sadness of her voice was evident. "We need it, if you don't say it, I'll just hang on my hopes that maybe someday, maybe somewhere in time. You can't keep on feeding me maybes, I'm done with maybes Oliver. "

"You're done with me" he needed her to say it. "Say it"

"This is pointless" She knew.

"Can't you see? You'll never be done with me, because I'll never be done with you. I'll never stop thinking of that red pen, I'll never stop giving you maybes, I know how selfish that sounds but That's the only never that you'll get from me."

"That's incredibly selfish" she holds back her tears and a smile.

"If I say if, would you believe it?" He trapped her face on his hands. "If I say I never love you, would you even believe me? Cause I'm kind of a bad liar"

"I will" she said bravely.

"I can't."

"Oliver just say never, I don't need another maybe"

"I'm not giving you a maybe either. Why should I stop if you can't stop either?" His hand played with her hair.

"You're incredibly immature" she shove him off. But he never moved.

"See? This is us. We do things unconsciously when it comes to each other. We're a habit" he joked.

"Stop" if they continue this, it'll be very hard for them to stop.

"Okay. I'll stop talking" he act like zipping his mouth. "I'm gonna do this instead"

His mouth crashed on hers.

"Oliver" she murmured.

"Damn it. Stop. You walked away from me earlier. And you're not doing it again"

"You can't just shut me up by kissing me." She pinch his cheek.

"I love you."

"Like I've never heard that before."

"Now I'm hurt."

"Oh don't be a cry baby"

"Make it up to me. Go on another dinner with me"

"Another Italian?"

"I'm thinking Chinese"

" I don't think I'll survive another bomb"Oliver wince. "Too early for bomb jokes?"

"Felicity"

"I love it you know"

"What?"

"The way you say my name. Fe-li-ci-ty" she rested her head on his chest as he pulled her close. "Makes me feel special"

"You are special"

"Special enough to be your girlfriend? Not that I'm your girlfriend, not that I don't want to be your girlfriend" she breath.

"We'll talk about it on dinner" he lifted her up and carry her to the couch. And flop her on top of him.

"Dinner it is" she smiled.


End file.
